Laptop
by gods of death
Summary: L knows exactly what Light’s ulterior motives are. Maybe. LightxL One-shot fluff-ish.


**Laptop**

**

* * *

**

Light was not going to get one over on L. The detective was much too smart to ever let that happen. He was a genius, and he knew exactly what Light was trying to do. His innocent act, though perhaps very convincing to anyone else, did little to sway L. And he certainly was not going to bed at a murder's request.

"Ryuzaki."

Kira sounded angry. L ignored him and continued to type up his latest notes on the case.

"Ryuzaki…"

L paused for a moment to reread his last train of thought. It seemed that the Kira problem was getting more complicated the more he thought about it. He could not stand for flawed logic. Reassured that his reasoning was sound, he resumed his typing.

"L!" Light gripped L's shoulder painfully and pulled him away from his computer. He was practically growling as L stared impassively back at him.

"Increasing violence. Very much like Kira." As expect, Light reacted to the common accusation with anger.

"Will you let up on that Kira nonsense already? I haven't slept properly in days and its all your fault." Light was radiating frustration, but L was not going to be fooled. Kira was a tricky man.

"With all the sugar you dump into you system, it doesn't really surprise me that you can be up all hours like this. But I am not wired for such a schedule. I need sleep" L still remained unimpressed.

"Light knows there is a bed." L held up the length of chain that linked them, shaking it slightly. "Light can reach it from here." Light was shaking his head furiously now, any patience he had left visibly slipping away. Too visibly in L's opinion.

"Despite being able to reach the bed while you sit here, your incessant typing his keeping me up. It's impossible for me to sleep while you are hammering the keyboard all night. Again." Now Light had made his point, justified his argument, and was taking action. His arm moved from L's shoulder to around his waist and he lifted the other into the air with more ease than L had expected. For his part, he was only stunned for a moment before he lashed back out with his legs.

L battered Light's legs with his own desperately, but his efforts were made useless by the other man's position at his back. Not one to give up even in the face of ridiculous odds, L began to flail his arms in earnest as well, attacking any part of Light that he could reach. With little affect. Light simply sighed audibly and continued with his original intent. L was upset to find them both moving towards the bed.

"Kira cannot make L sleep. There is work to be done."

"Your terrible habits will not hinder my rest anymore. From now on, when I sleep, you do as well." With this resolve verbalized, Light tossed L onto the bed and proceeded plop down next to him. L quickly scrambled to get up and head back over to his computer. Light, in equal prowess, caught L's hand and held on tightly.

Despite the fact that L was not going to let Light's evil plan work, he had to glare at the other's obvious advantage. But it was by no means a defeat. He merely had to level the playing field by shredding the other man's secret plot to shreds.

"Light will not get into secret computer files. He will not stop Kira case's progress with his unimpressive guise." Light looked appropriately surprised, convincing L even more that it was all an act.

"For the last time, I am not trying to get at your damn laptop. I am part of the Kira investigation too. I want to help, not sabotage." L didn't even bother to respond to that, he just stared at the other man evenly and tried to tug his wrist away. Light gripped him even tighter.

"Look, there are dark circles forming under my eyes. You can tell I need sleep."

This statement really did manage to throw his through a loop. L tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Dark circles? Hmm. What is that meant to mean?"

Now it was Light's turn to be unimpressed. "You should know, of all people."

L reached his free hand up to his face and probed the space under his eyes. His brows furrowed in confusion. Light had to shake his head at the oblivious man.

"Never mind." L did not seemed ready to drop the new mystery and continued to feel his own face for some clue. None appeared.

Light took advantage of L's distraction to pull them both onto their backs, laying properly on the mattress. He adjusted his arms to get a firm grip on around L's waist. Ignoring the suddenly renewed protests, Light resolutely closed his eyes in mock sleep.

Vocal complaints received no response. The obviously feigned sleep continued simply to express Light's determination. But the detective in his arms was unwilling to lose the battle so easily. L began to wiggle against his grip, clearly trying to annoy him as much as possible in retaliation for being ignored.

Instead of the expected violence or verbal rebuke, L felt Light's hands begin to gently rub his back. He was shocked enough by the strange move to halt his movements.

Light took this as his opportunity to explain himself. But first, clearly in an effort to further befuddle the other man, he nuzzled his nose into the detective's pale, apparently sensitive neck. L would deny the shiver to his death.

"It gets really cold sleeping here all alone. Seeing you across the room, looking so soft and warm, only makes it worse. I really am tired L, and I do want sleep. But that is not my only goal." Light wasn't the type who could play coy forever, and L was relieved to have the man admit that his odd behavior had an ulterior motive. He stared pointedly over at his laptop, the back at the man holding him down. Light shook his head in response.

"Information isn't what I want from you. The only thing I am interested in sabotaging is you sleeping habits. Starting by putting you on a proper schedule." Light's breathe was ghosting across his ear in a very suggestible manner. But that sultry voice wasn't going to fool him, even as it continued to deepen with emotion. "You will sleep with me."

The double meaning behind that was a cheap trick. He expected something a bit more subtle from a fellow genius. But his follow through seemed to be as determined as ever. L was not entirely surprised by the tongue on the his neck or even the hand slowly traveling down his thigh. He had to wonder how far Kira would be willing to take this charade.

"I wouldn't mind sabotaging you body either." This statement was spoken more wistfully, clearly Light talking to himself rather then to L. But he was still annoyed by the lack of creativity.

"Still won't get computer access." Light actually chuckled at that. Then he began to blatantly cuddle L.

"God, you are so cute. Your oblivious paranoia charms me." And L could handle the seductive turn because it was just the underhanded sort of strategy he would expect from a murderer. But the sudden gentle affection threw him off guard. Why would the other man desert a much surer tactic of sexual distraction in order to rub his back and sigh contently into his hair?

Even as he tried to work out the logic, he could feel his body relaxing into the other man's touch. As fingers began to run through his hair, the confusion was ebbing out into quiet contentment. He struggled to regain his fervent defense against Light's likely evil motives even as a yawn escaped his lips.

"Go to sleep," Light purred against his neck, "my sweet insomniac."

L's found himself wishing desperately for something sweet to revitalize him. He certainly was not tired. Cake would stop the inexplicable heaviness of his eyelids. Then he could go back to analyzing Kira and guarding he secrets from the other man. He wondered suddenly if offering Light a bite of it would tempt the man into getting some for him.

As he opened his mouth to make the proposition, Light pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. He held the other close, their faces gently touching, breathing calmly against each other. L could not stop himself from sighing as Light finally pulled away and laid his head back down on the bed. Even as he started to work out what exactly had happened and why he felt so relaxed, his eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out. He forgot about any cases or deception as he slipped into a dream about sweets and a very warm brunette.

Light loosened in grip on L's waist and smiled at the now still form in his arms. He placed a gentle kiss upon the pale forehead of the other and smoothed his soft black hair. For several moments he lay just watching, absently running his hands across his back. Once he was sure the other was definitely asleep, he stood up.

Light crossed the room silently, careful not the tug on the sleeping man with their shared chain, and took a seat in front of the recently occupied computer. He had to congratulate himself on the success of his newest tactics against L. He was still grinning in satisfaction when he had finished collecting all the data L's laptop had to offer.

To celebrate, he figured he would sneak back into bed for some much deserved rest.

* * *

AN: I was going to have Light's attempt to use the computer foiled by a counter measure by the sleeping L. Like a password requirement or something simple like that. But I ended up liking Light's victory instead.

I don't really know where this story came from. But I really like the couple of L and Light. Their relationship in the anime was so complex and adorable. So I figured I could try my hand at this fandom.

Probably not great on the dialogue. Not really sure how to make L talk but I liked the clipped, certain sort of tone.

And I should have been working on something else but this caught me off guard. I better get back to my real work now. XP


End file.
